leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Zilean/Background
Lore In the wastelands of Urtistan, there was once a great city. It perished long ago in a terrible Rune War, like most of the lands below the Great Barrier. Nevertheless, one man survived: a sorcerer named Zilean. Being obsessed with time, it was only fitting that he dwelled in the city's Clock Tower. As the havoc of the war neared his home, Zilean experimented with powerful temporal magic to divine all possible futures, hoping to discover a peaceful solution. But Zilean's enchantments affected his perception of the passage of time, and he was in a contemplative stasis when Urtistan was set upon by an entire phalanx of dark summoner-knights of unknown affiliation. By the time he realized his error, Urtistan was nothing more than smoldering debris. The summoners who were responsible for its destruction had wisely left the Clock Tower unharmed, both to avoid drawing Zilean's attention and to torment him for his oversight. Zilean barely had time to grieve the momentous loss before he learned that his dangerous research had a cruel side effect: chrono-displasia. This mystical disease granted him immortality, but detached his consciousness from its anchor in the present time. He now mentally drifts through time, from any point he has already lived to the present, unable to impact the events which unfold. The most torturous aspect of this curse is that Zilean sometimes experiences Urtistan as it once was and the rest of the time resides in its lonely ruins. Only the powerful summoning magic employed by members of the League of Legends has been able to treat this condition, and Zilean has joined in hopes of finding a cure, and thereafter a way to save his people. Quotes ;Upon selection ;Movement/attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Zilean was designed by Ezreal. Zilean concept.jpg|Zilean concept Zilean OldSaintSkin Old.jpg|1st Old Saint Zilean Previous Abilities Chronoblast.png|Chronoblast Mind_Twist.png|Mind Twist Time_Stop.png|Time Stop Chrono-_Recall.png|'Recall' (Active): Zilean channels temporal energy to refresh an ally’s ability. Chrono-_Time_Twister.png|'Time Twister' (Active): Zilean unleashes an area of effect debuff on enemy units in a single location. Every 2.5 seconds, Time Twister stuns targets for 1 second while dealing damage. Patch history : ** Now breaks immediately when cast on an enemy champion. V1.0.0.142: * now grants assists even if the target does not revive. V1.0.0.139: * Zilean can no longer learn at level 1. V1.0.0.138: * : mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * : mana cost reduced to 125/150/175 from 200 at all ranks. V1.0.0.134: * Fixed a bug where could prevent a clone from expiring, allowing them to survive indefinitely until killed. V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug where didn't show its damage type in death recap. V1.0.0.116: * Revised Zilean's idle animation loop. * Fixed a bug where would sometimes not report to allies whether it was castable. V1.0.0.113: * : ** Mana cost increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 60/75/90/105/120. ** Base damage reduced to 90/145/200/260/320 from 100/155/210/270/330. * : ** Base health upon revival increased to 600/850/1100 from 500/750/1000. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 2 from 3. ** Buff duration reduced to 7 from 10. ** Will now always activate after but before and . V1.0.0.112: * Fixed a bug where the particle on would not persist through the full duration of the movement speed modifier at later ranks. V1.0.0.111: * Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * Updated tooltips. V1.0.0.109: * : duration reduced to 10 seconds from 13. V1.0.0.103: * now removes most positive buffs from your champion when it activates. ** For example, , , and will now be removed. V1.0.0.101: * : ** Duration reduced to 13 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown increased to 180 seconds at all levels from 180/160/140 seconds. V1.0.0.97: * 's buff icon will now display a timer for when the buff will fade. V1.0.0.96: * : **Fixed a bug where replacing an enemy Time Bomb wouldn't cause the deactivation explosion. **Fixed a bug where replacing your own Time Bomb caused more damage than intended from ability power. **Fixed a bug where explosion particle occasionally showed over fog of war. **Fixed a bug where it would occasionally remain on dead units. * : **Fixed a bug where Chrono Shift would not prevent Kog'Maw from dying. V1.0.0.87: * Clarified the tooltip of to remove some redundant information. V1.0.0.86: * : ** Ability power ratio decreased to .9 from 1.1. ** It now ticks 3, 2, 1 additional damage before the bomb explodes. This will trigger calls for help. V1.0.0.79: * Fixed a particle issue with . V1.0.0.74: * : cooldown reduced to 18/15/12/9/6 from 30/28/26/24/22, but will no longer affect itself. V1.0.0.72: * : ** Movement speed buff reduced to 55% from 65%. ** Haste effect is now a multiplicative movement speed modifier. ** Duration reduced to 2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.5, from 3/4/5/6/7. ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * : range increased to 650 from 600. * : range increased to 900 from 600. V1.0.0.70: * : cooldown changed to 30/28/26/24/22 from 38/34/30/26/22. * : ** Damage increased to 100/155/210/270/330 from 90/145/200/260/320. ** Mana cost decreased to 60/75/90/105/120 from 70/85/100/115/130. * : ** Mana cost decreased to 100 from 110 at all ranks. ** It now applies a multiplicative movement speed slow rather than additive. V1.0.0.63: * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 900. V1.0.0.61: * no longer detonates if the debuff is cleansed. V0.9.22.16: * : ** Cooldown increased to 180/160/140 from 160/140/120. ** Fixed a bug which caused issues with . V0.9.22.15: * : cooldown modified to 38/34/30/26/22 from 40/35/30/25/20. * : ** Can no longer target Minions and Monsters. ** Damage increased to 90/145/200/255/310 from 80/140/200/260/320. V0.8.22.115: * : Haste / Slow increased to 65% from 60 due to movement speed soft capping. * : no longer affected by cooldown reduction. June 6, 2009 Patch: * : duration reduced to 15 seconds from 45. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 40/35/30/25/20 from 60/50/40/30/20. ** Note that since Recall affects itself, these numbers are more like 30/25/20/15/10 from 50/40/30/20/10. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Fixed tooltip errors for . May 23, 2009 Patch: * : mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 90/105/120/135/150. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. May 1, 2009 Patch: * ability power ratio increased to 1.1 from 0.75. * : ** Fixed bugs which caused champions to die regardless of having the buff. ** No longer removes positive buffs when it activates (such as elixirs). April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. * is now instant cast. * ** Duration changed to 45 seconds at all ranks from 30/60/90. ** Cooldown reduced to 160/140/120 seconds from 180/150/120. ** Healing mechanic changed from percentage based to 500/750/1000 health. ** Ability power ratio increased to 3 from 0.2. ** Now instant cast. April 18, 2009 Patch: Added }} Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Zilean/Příběh de:Zilean/Background en:Zilean/Background fr:Zilean/Historique pl:Zilean/historia ru:Зилеан/Background